Glenstorm
Glenstorm was a Centaur who lived before and during the reign of Caspian X. Biography He was counted amongst the Old Narnians, but unlike many of his kind, he accepted Caspian X as their King quickly and loyally. Most likely he did this because he foresaw that things were about to change in Narnia, and believed Caspian was part of that prophecy. He was a star-gazer and a prophet, and predicted that Caspian had come to wage a war against his uncle Miraz, and restore the rightful rule of Narnia to the Narnians. He was the leading Centaur in the Narnian Revolution, and was the general of the Old Narnian army. Glenstorm also had three sons who fought alongside him during the war. In the duel between Peter and Miraz, Glenstorm was a Marshal of the Lists, who aided Peter during the fight. Film Adaption In the film, Glenstorm had a wife called Windmane whom he had had his sons with. The sons were also named Ironhoof, Suncloud and Rainstone. During the Battle of Miraz's Castle, he was one of the leading Narnian generals who led the Narnians into the castle, roaring out, "CHARGE!" as he stormed inside. When High King Peter ordered the retreat, because of the Telmarines about to close the gate and trap everyone within, he also told Glenstorm to carry his sister Susan to safety, which he readily did. When the Telmarines did close the gate, and trapped most of the Narnians inside the castle courtyard, they also trapped Glenstorm's son, Rainstone, inside. He made it to the gate, looked out at everyone, but shouted at them to run and save themselves. When he did this, Glenstorm and Rainstone shared a look, no doubt knowing what was about to come, before Glenstorm had to leave with the other retreating Narnians. There was no way to save his son or any of those trapped inside, and as a general he knew he couldn't risk so many lives to save one person, so, with a heavy heart, he fled with Caspian, Peter, Susan and the rest. His son did not survive. thumb|300px|Glenstorm and the Old Narnians at the Pevensies' return to Earth.When he returned to Aslan's How with his two surviving sons, he also carried Trumpkin with him, who had been gravely injured during the raid. He also shared a look with his wife, conveying the sad news of Rainstone's fate. During the duel between Peter and Miraz, as well as being a Marshal of the Lists, he was also part of the battle, by leading a Satyr and a Faun on a suicide mission. He survived, though, and was later seen at Caspian's coronation, with his wife and sons, and later when the Pevensies were sent back to Earth. Description .]]In the book; he is described as having a chestnut-coloured coat on his horse-half, and a long, golden-red beard that covered his broad chest on his human-half. In the film; he has long, brown twined hair, with dark skin, a black coat for his horse-half, and a goatee beard. Later Life After Caspian's coronation, it is believed he continued serving the young king as his General, and also as his tutor. He schooled Caspian in certain subjects, such as jousting. Trivia * In the BBC film version of Prince Caspian, he is played by William Todd Jones. * In the Disney and Walden media film of Prince Caspian, he is played by Cornell John. :* Glenstorm is a direct descendant of the centaur General Orieus, who lived during the Golden Age, and was a General of Aslan's Army. :* He is also shown leading soldiers into battle at the Second Battle of Beruna, and marches in the Coronation parade of King Caspian X. :* He was present when the Pevensies were sent back home, standing alongside Aslan, Reepicheep, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Professor Cornelius and one of the three Bulgy Bears. de:Talsturm Category:Characters Category:Centaurs Category:Prince Caspian Category:Old Narnians Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie)